


skates off.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Nine Months (1995)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: So maybe Sean has been a little, uh--Ha. Maybe a little bit proprietary.





	skates off.

“May I stay with you for a few days?” Sam had asked him in that cute little British drawl of his.  _May I_ , he’d said - so cute, so adorable, as if Sean was gonna say anything but yes, as if Sean  _could_  ever. And seeing him so-- Miserable, so depressed, that’s just! You know.  _Sad_. 

“‘Course you may, honey,” Sean had said, patting the side of Sam’s cheek.

He hadn’t been prepared for  _this_. 

He hadn’t been prepared for Sam sleepily wandering around the house in just his boxers and a cute little t-shirt; hadn’t been ready for Sam’s  _adorable_  little yawns and his stretches; absolutely hadn’t been expecting how  _clingy_  Sam suddenly was. Clingy! To Sean!

It helps that he’s pretty. Sam, he’s a cute little Brit, clumsy and silly and  _too proper_ , and golly, Sean just-- He just loves him. Just thinks he’s the sweetest. And this thing with Rebecca, foisting a baby onto the guy, telling him to get rid of his cat - the cat currently curled up on the sofa, who’s the most adorable old man, like...

Mmm. 

So maybe Sean has been a little, uh--

Ha. Maybe a little bit  _proprietary_.

It’d been almost a shame, when Sam had first shacked up with Rebecca. Sean likes her, sure he does, has always liked her, but-- Mmm, there was the  _slightest_  bit of jealousy, her snapping the guy up when Sean would take  _perfect_  care of him...

So, yeah. Sean had suggested getting a matching piercing, just like Sean’s, for Sam, and golly, he’d just gone right  _with_ it. And doesn’t he look a picture, with that shiny gold ring through the lobe of his ear, just like Sean’s?

“Don’t fiddle with your ear, honey,” Sean murmurs, and Sam glances up, his eyes owlish, and his hand comes away from his ear immediately, settling in his lap. He’s... Mm. Yeah.  _Good_. Sam looks a little nervous when Sean moves over, the rollerskates sliding easily over the laminate flooring of the dining room, and Sean offers him his hands, pulling Sam up to his feet. “You rollerskated before?”

“Yes,” Sam says. “But-- But as a  _child_ , not as an adult.”

“Well, should be easier now,” Sean purrs. “Your legs must be at least an inch longer.” Sam splutters, losing his balance slightly, and Sean  _loves_  the way he grips at Sean’s jacket, keeping himself upright, pulling himself closer--

Sam’s mouth is against Sean’s chin, his breath hot, and Sean grins a little, reaching up and stroking Sam’s cheek. Immediately, Sam exhales breathlessly, and he looks at Sean with his eyes a little wide, his mouth open.

“Beautiful,” Sean murmurs quietly. “Rebecca shoulda treated you better.” Sam stares at him, his lips opening and closing, and he looks so  _flustered_ , such a bright pink in his cheeks... Sean should take a step back. He’s pushing the limits of “your friendly neighbourhood bi”, and even if Sam isn’t actually  _saying_  he wants Sean to back off, he’s probably just being polite, leaning too much into that British--

“You, I like... You treat me-- I like. But she-- But I...” Sam stumbles over every word, and Sean chuckles indulgently.

“It’s okay, Sam, let’s--”

“You’re beautiful too!” Sam blurts out, breathing a little bit heavily. “Not that-- I mean, can you call a man... Beautiful? I mean, handsome, you’re very handsome, not that I-- You know, of course you know, that you’re handsome, and I don’t necessarily mean to tell you thinks you already know, but you’re.... You know, it’s been very stressful, what with Rebecca’s-- Not that I fault her for being anxious, but I’m anxious too, and you make me feel less... Anxious.”

“Really?” Sean asks mildly. “That doesn’t come across.” Sam’s face falls - it’s the  _cutest_.

“Oh, no,” Sam says. “Really?”

“Let’s go skating,” Sean says mildly, but Sam snatches for him, gripping him by the hips, and Sean slowly raises his eyebrows.

“No,” Sam says. “No, I don’t want to, let’s-- Let’s stay here, inside. I want to... Um, I don’t know, exactly, how to say that I’m-- Merely that I’m  _open_ , if you should desire to...” Sean leans forward slightly, trying to make sense of what Sam is blurting out. “Kiss me.”

“Kiss you,” Sean repeats softly. “Mmm. Interesting proposal.” God.  _God_.

“But I--” Enough talking - Sean would have happily done this  _years_  ago. Sean grabs Sam by the hair, catching his mouth hard under Sean’s own, and Sam whimpers against his mouth, whimpers! Whimpers! He can feel the vibration of it against his tongue, and he he needs to get these skates off him, needs to spread him out...

Sam is all but  _whining_  into Sean’s tongue, coming  to pieces, and--

Oh, yeah.

Oh,  _yeah_.

“Okay,” Sean murmurs. “Okay, okay, that-- Skates off.”

“Yes,” Sam spits out, nearly falling in his haste to sit down. “Yes, yes, yes _...”_

 _Yes_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [my Tumblr.](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq) Requests always open.


End file.
